


To Bed

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [37]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen happens upon a sleepy Herald at the war table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bed

When Commander Cullen walked into the makeshift war room in the Haven Chantry he was rather bemused to find the Herald of Andraste leaning against the table half asleep. Her long dark hair was rather knotted, as if she had just rolled out of bed and came straight there without getting ready properly. A supposition further supported by the rather haphazard way she seemed to have gotten dressed. She seemed to have missed two or three buttons on her shirt and the laces on the knee length boots she wore were undone. Added to that she was not wearing her usual dramatic eye make-up. The whole effect was slightly disconcerting and more than a little beguiling.

It was a curiously intimate thing to see someone so close to the state they are in on awakening. Without her usual cares to her appearance she seemed somewhat vulnerable and a little younger than her 23 years. Growing up with two sisters and spending so many years in Circles watching over mages and sleeping in barracks meant that he was aware that most women did not wake up looking as immaculate and flawless as the face they presented to the outside world but somehow the Herald seemed even more beautiful like this. A fact in no way lessened by the slight snore she let out.

She was resting her head on her hand, barely being propped up by the table. He had not actually been aware that she had returned from the trip to the Hinterlands. She must have arrived very late in the night or perhaps even early this morning. Either way it was clear that she was exhausted and in no fit state to attend the meeting without more rest.

Slowly, tentatively, he reached out to touch her shoulder, intending to wake her and send her back to her cabin. He whispered her title once or twice before saying her name aloud for only the second or third time. "Sarita...?"

She murmured slightly in her sleep, something that could have been his name before snapping awake and quick as a flash she had somehow managed to twist them around so that he was pressed up against the wall with a dangerously sharp blade pressed to his throat.

He had to admit that he was impressed. She was much smaller than him but had managed to use her speed and his own muscle to propel him against the wall. He was dimly aware that he should, all things considered be more concerned about the blade at his throat but the only thing that he seemed able to focus on was the warmth of her body pressed up against his, the mass of black hair clouding around her head, her green eyes sparkling dangerously and her full soft lips parted as she slowly came to her senses.

With a pretty blush to her pointed ears and behind the dark lines tattooed on her face she lowered the blade apologetically.

"Cul--Commander I am so sorry! I have just been on edge whilst sleeping lately due to all the strife in the Hinterlands and when I woke up I reacted on instinct. I had no idea it was you!"

The blade was lowered but she was still pressed so very close to him. He could see in her eyes the adrenaline subsiding and her exhaustion taking hold once again as she vainly tried to stifle a yawn. She swayed a little on her feet and he reflexively put a hand on the soft curve of her hip. Time seemed to slow for a moment or two, both aware of being so close to one another, both thinking of how she had flirted and teased him before leaving on her trip.

Just as the thought came to him that if he moved his head a fraction of an inch he could kiss her, she seemed to lean in closer to him. He had just started to move his lips towards hers when the door opened and Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra walked in talking amongst themselves.

They sprang apart from one another guiltily, both red in the face. Thankfully Josephine and Cassandra had not seemed to notice but Leliana was looking at them both with an expression of wry amusement.

"I was just about to take the Herald to bed!" He blurted before realising how that sounded. All eyes were suddenly focused solely on him and Sarita had raised a brow, in confusion perhaps (or intrigue a small treacherous part of him wondered). "I um...I meant the Herald is clearly exhausted, I was just about to tell her that she should go back to bed...her bed....that is....to rest more."

"Commander that is very kind of you but the meeting is important and besides I am not that tir--" her words were cut off by a large yawn.

"What time did you get back here at?"

Her brows furrowed in thought before she shrugged, "I do not know. I think there had just been a shift change and I saw Master Harritt head towards his shop, then I went to sleep before a messenger came and told me of the meeting."

Cassandra spoke up "We arrived two or so hours ago."

Cullen turned once more to the small elfen woman, "You need to rest."

She pouted a little, "Cassandra got back the same time I did, why aren't you telling her to go rest?"

"I am well rested as I actually slept our last night on the way back instead of spending the night hunting for food for the refugees."

Ever the diplomat, Josephine spoke up and agreed that it would be best if everyone got a little more sleep and reluctantly Sarita agreed. She had just reached the door with Cullen at her side to make sure she actually went to bed instead of gathering herbs when Leliana's lightly accented voice rang out "Enjoy taking the Herald to bed, Commander."

Both he and Sarita blushed once more as the door closed on the laughter of the three women left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr! Come say hi! http://zombiefishgirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
